The Dragon of Zi Part Three
by dragongoddess252
Summary: Part Three is finally up for those that have even read the first two. Hope its cool, R


Chapter One: Zi's Dragon  
  
"I'm really bored," Kai said as she pressed a few buttons on the Dragan's control pad. "Me too, there doesn't seem to be anything to do," Irvine said as he walked next to her in the Command Wolf. "Gee, keeping the Dragan away from people is really a lot harder than I thought, we can't go anywhere," Kai sighed. "Nope," he answered. They were in the middle of the smoldering desert with nothing to do, it was hopeless. They looked for a village on their scanners and finally found one, which they headed to directly. When they got to the little town they found that they weren't the only zoid pilots there. There were also tow others, one in a white Blade Liger and the other in a blue one. They didn't see who the pilots were, but they really didn't care, they just wanted somewhere to put up for the night. "Thought we'd never find anywhere," Kai said. "Me neither, nothing seemed to be showing up, those two Ligers gave it away," Irvine said. Shadow growled. He seemed to be behaving pretty well even after Raven being his last master. Orien kept him in line. "We might as well find an inn or something, we don't want to get stuck out here for the night," Kai answered and parked the Dragan next to the white Liger, Irvine next to her. "That's strange," Kai said. "What?" Irvine asked. "I feel something, its strange I know, but it the same feeling I got when the Death Saurer was coming to life, but it doesn't seem dangerous," she explained. "Well, I was going to tell you to watch your back here, we have no idea who these pilots are, or what their capabilities are," Irvine said as he looked down the bustling street ahead. "Yeah," she stated and whistled for Orien. Shadow also answered her call. They walked into the town and found a little inn, with a restaurant, which was common in this part of Zi. People seemed friendly enough, but no one knew, there could be danger anywhere. They got a room and sat down to have something to eat.  
  
"Still got that feeling?" Irvine asked once they were done eating. "Yeah, but why? I have no idea. "Irvine! Dragon!" they abruptly turned around to see Van and Fiona standing at the door of the inn. Both their jaws dropped, they had been dead...hadn't they? "Van! Fiona!" Kai exclaimed. "Oh great, I swear I just can't get rid of him, no matter how hard I try," Irvine muttered under his breath with a sarcastic smile. "I thought you two were dead! At least, the Blade Liger was," Kai stated. "That's what we thought too, but we seemed to have escaped just in time," Van said. "Where's Zeke?" Irvine asked. Van's face turned mournful, "Awe what d'ya have to go there for!" Van said in a fit of overreactive tears. "Zeke died didn't he?" Kai asked. Fiona nodded. "Yeah, but his last bit of energy helped us escape and save you guys," Fiona answered. "Chill out Van, you had good times while it lasted, put it behind you, crying's not gonna bring him back," Irvine said. Van stopped almost instantly. "So that's what the Ligers are all about," Kai said. "Yeah, I know how to pilot a zoid better now and Van teaches me more every day," Fiona said with a smile that caused Kai and Irvine to regard each other with a slight disgust. Seeing Kai and Irvine still together reminded Van suddenly of something. But Fiona go to it first, "Hey Kai can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Fiona asked. "Sure," Kai said and stood to walk out with her. She turned slightly to see Van and Irvine just behind them. She turned around, "Alone!" she said and rolled her eyes. Van and Irvine obeyed, knowing better than to cross her. Irvine sat back down at the table and Van sat across from him. "Good glad they're gone, I gotta ask you something Irvine," Van said.  
  
"What is it Van?" Irvine asked. "Teach me," Van said. Irvine looked at him. "Teach you what?" Irvine asked. "Teach me how to get Fiona, you got Dragon," Van said. Irvine looked at him in surprise. "No, why would I do that," he refused. "What! Come on Irvine! Teach me how to get a girl like you!" Van pleaded, he was now on his knees begging for help. "Come on Van, Kai would tear me apart," he said. "Who says she has to know, help me please I'll do anything!" Van cried. Irvine thought for a moment. What did he have to lose...except for his life if Kai found out. "All right, but you have to swear you'll keep your mouth shut to Kai," he said. "Sure thing," Van said and reached behind him. When he pulled his hands forward again, he held a notebook and a pencil. "Ready for first lesson." Irvine rolled his eyes, "You're taking notes too!" Irvine said in surprise. "Yeah, that way I can remember not to forget," he said with a sheepish smile. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a lot harder than it sounds?" Irvine whispered to himself.  
  
"So you see Kai, I want Van to notice me, you think you can help?" Fiona asked. "Can you teach me what it takes?" Fiona added. "Why not?" Kai smiled, she knew Irvine probably wouldn't approve, but she had to get Van off her back and if Fiona was with him, well... "First of all, you have to realize, guys are really sensitive, even if they act all tough on the outside...and believe me, you tell Irvine a thing, I'll have to kill you...they're actually very fragile creatures," Kai said. "It's pretty easy to read a guy, they're usually like an open book, you just have to learn to read in between the lines," she added. Fiona listened intently. "Hold on Kai, I want to look at something," Fiona said. They were in the market place and Fiona had seen something that caught her eye. Kai went to the booth opposite the one Fiona went to and looked at the weapons they had there, she was impressed for such a little town to have such nice daggers. It was the last booth on the row, near an alleyway, there, the hunters lurked.  
  
"There they are, watch this carefully Van, I'm gonna teach you how to tame a Dragon," Irvine said with a sly smile, he was sure he knew what he was doing. He walked out of the ally and went up behind Kai. He touched her shoulder, but he didn't have time to think twice before she whirled around, a dagger at his throat. He had fortunately slightly anticipated this move and caught her wrist. "Oh Irvine it's just you," she said. He had a surprised look on his face at how quickly she had responded. He slid the dagger from her grip with his other hand and put it back in its sheath at her hip. She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. But then she looked to the ally, there was Van, but he had a notebook and pencil. She knew what was going on, and now had the perfect idea of payback. She pushed Irvine back against the wall and started kissing him with more than just a hello. His eyes widened, what was she doing? They were right in the middle of a market place. "I love you Irvine," she moaned then her eyes drifted to Van again, she smirked and in a quick movement Irvine felt a stinging sensation in his cheek. "Ow!" he said suddenly, unexpectant of her action. "What was that for!" Kai pointed to the ally, "Giving out lessons are you! Let me give you a lesson, make sure your apprentice can't be seen! Boy, you're lucky I'm about to do this...you get ten seconds to be out of here before I really hurt you!" she said, she didn't have to tell him twice, he was gone, Van with him. Kai had to feel slightly bad though, she was doing the same thing to him, but he wouldn't find out.  
  
"Ok, so what's lesson two if one doesn't work?" Van asked. Irvine was in silent embarrassment. He had just let Kai smack him and he didn't even punch back, worst of all, he had no idea why. "This is all your fault Van, if you had stayed hidden like I told you to, none of this would have happened," Irvine said. He rubbed the side of his face, she'd never smacked him that hard before, but then again, Kai usually punched him. "We're quittin'," he said. "Oh come on Irvine! I'll stay hidden next time I promise," Van said. Irvine didn't really want to get hit again, but he did rather enjoy the kiss while it lasted. "All right, but if you screw it up this time, you're dead," he said and stood, he had to find Kai again.  
  
"I saw what you did to Irvine, why'd you hit him?" Fiona asked. "Because, he's uh..." Kai didn't want to tell her that he was doing the same thing they were because she'd surely open her mouth at the wrong time, "He was being a jerk," Kai stated, hoping it was a good enough lie. "Oh..." Fiona said, she knew it was a lie, but didn't take it any further. "Did I mention guys don't exactly know how to quite sometimes," Kai said as they walked back down the market place. Orien waited for them just at the end. Kai knew what her feeling was now, it was the feeling of those lost coming back to them, but she still had it, why? There was no reason, she thought. Fiona had left her to meet Van and Kai was on her way back to the inn to meet Irvine, it was getting dark and they'd need to get off the streets, just in case. She walked by the ally way right before the inn and she saw Irvine, she stopped and turned down the way.  
  
Chapter Two: Betrayal Again? Or is it?  
  
She could see a look of surprise on Irvine's face, but she couldn't see why, the wall was blocking her view. Suddenly a girl came into view. She had reddish hair with a rose in it. She was about Kai's height, and from the look on his face, he knew her or something. But Kai stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the woman come dangerously close to Irvine. She gasped, the woman kissed him! Tears suddenly ran down her face, Kai turned and ran, she knew what she had just seen was real, it was too terrible to be a nightmare.  
  
Irvine pushed the girl away, "Carol, I told you, I thought you were dead, I moved on, I can't have you." "But Irvine, you said you'd always wait for me," she said. "Carol, you don't understand, I loved you, but I saw you go down, I was sure you were dead. I can't betray her, Carol," he said. Carol was his love that left, the one that the thought of her hurt him when Van brought up the fact of him and Dragon before the attack of the Death Saurer. "You win Irvine, but believe me, it's not the last you'll see," she said and walked off, anger and rejection heavy on her soul. Irvine heard a harsh whistle far off somewhere and the sound of a mobilizing flying zoid. He figured it was Carol, she had a Storm Sworder. He sighed and walked back to the inn. There, Van and Fiona waited, they were apparently staying in the same place. "Where's Kai?" he asked. "We don't know, I thought she was coming to wait for you," Fiona said. "I thought I saw a flying zoid take off, but it went so fast it was a blur," Van said. "We also saw another take off, but there was only one here when you got here," Fiona stated. Irvine suddenly remembered the whistle, he gasped, she had left without telling him. Why? "Where are you going?" Van asked as Irvine turned back toward the door. "Kai's run off," he said and walked out hoping that she wasn't merely overreacting to what he and Van were doing. "Let's follow him Van, we shouldn't let him go off alone. If she's mad at him, no telling what she'll do," Fiona said and began to walk out. Van followed. They raced to keep up with the Command Wolf as it ran in the night, he was going to Gygolos, there was one place there that he could start looking.  
  
Kai flew aimlessly, blinded by her tears, she had to start thinking about something else. The Dragan, how could she hide it? She felt invisible to the world, like no one cared, the one person she had ever loved or trusted betrayed her. "That's it!" she said. "Invisibility! We can get stealth Orien," Kai said. Orien snarled in approval. They were on their way to Gygolos for installment.  
  
"So have you seen her?" Irvine asked. "Well, she came in earlier to get something installed on the Dragan, but more than that, I don't know," Rudolph stated. Irvine looked out the window, it was night and the moon made the scenery outside like day. He sighed. "Van, Fiona, you go to the lab and see if you can find out anything else," Irvine said and walked out with no further words. Van and Fiona obeyed, going instantly to the lab of Gygolos. Irvine walked outside the palace. He had a planned destination and was hoping that he'd find her soon. He began to run and ran to the bridge, the same one that Raven met his fate. No one was there. He looked over into the water, shimmering with the moon's eerie glow. He could almost feel her presence in those waves of the river. He hurt inside, but he didn't know why, it seemed a feeling detached from him, as if it belonged to someone else. He also felt a pain that was subtle, but worse than any he had felt before. The water flowed silently, aimlessly, without restraint. A slight breeze blew, but it was silent. She was not there. He slammed his fist on the railing. "Dammit!" he growled. Why had she run? Why was she staying hidden? There had to be a reason. Suddenly, he heard a hoarse growl, he turned abruptly. Shadow stood in front of him, glowing in the light of the moon, growling in concern. Shadow wasn't evil, but his previous master was. Shadow was just his slave; he had no other purpose before. Now he was a friend toward his master and protected him as such. Irvine looked at the Command Wolf just near the bridge. He was desperate for an answer and willing to find it.  
  
Chapter Three: Dragon's Cry  
  
They ran for days, checking villages and places they usually went. It had been weeks since Kai disappeared and every time they thought they found her, it turned out to be a false alarm. Irvine was feeling the drag of traveling so much and was ready to give up, but something told him not to. He would find her soon, he knew it. They stopped that night at a small quite village to rest. Irvine hadn't spoken to either Van or Fiona in the past few days, he remained alienated, thinking, trying to identify why she had left. "You guys stay here, I'm going to go have a look around, just to see what I can see," Irvine said gravely and walked out. It was the first thing he had said to Van and Fiona in a week. They stayed knowing that now was not the time to cross him.  
  
He walked aimlessly about the town, then decided to stop and take a break. He walked into a bar and sat at a table to think. All he had been doing lately was thinking, about Carol, about Dragon...his brain hurt from thinking so much. He looked over to a dark corner. It reminded him of the first night he saw Kai. Actually, it took him back; he saw there a cloaked figure, just like Kai when he knew her as Dragon. He turned back to his thoughts, it couldn't be her, not after they had been searching this long. He sighed and the figure stood and walked out. He looked out the window and saw the person pull their hood from their face as they walked by the window. It was Kai! He jumped up and followed her out quickly. He ran to the ally next to the bar. "Kai!" he yelled, he hoped that she would come to him and be happy to see him, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen that way. He looked down the ally and saw Orien standing there waiting, but Kai had seemingly disappeared. "Kai," he said in disappointment. Orien roared and he felt a sudden pain in his side as he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw her standing over him. He staggered up, the wind had been knocked out of him. He coughed, "Kai what are you doing!" She stood still and looked at him, suddenly, she started throwing punches. He dodged some and took others, but he wasn't trying to fight her, just make her come to her senses. She had to slip up at least once and he could have her. Finally she gave him that window. He dodged a punch and was behind her. He spun quickly and caught her as she turned. He held her arms to her sides in his firm embrace. She struggled, but to no avail. "Kai would ya calm down!" he pleaded. "No! How could you!" she yelled and struggled to get free, but was unsuccessful. "How could I what!" he asked in wonder, what was she talking about? "I thought you loved me!" she cried. "Let me go!" "No, the hell I'm gonna let you go, i've been looking for you for weeks, you're not getting away now," he said. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"As if you didn't know! Kissing someone else! Hell, I should ******* kill you!" Kai shouted, she wanted to be set loose, but he held her tightly. "Oh Kai, I didn't kiss her," he explained. "Bull shit! I ******* saw you!" Kai said. "She kissed me Kai!" Irvine was desperate to calm her down, but there was no such way. "I pushed her away! I used to love her Kai, but I swear I thought I saw her die, I moved on Kai," Irvine said hoping that would help, but she didn't give up trying to set herself free. He noticed she was being really mouthy too, she had never been like that. "Let me go!" Kai said and with a spasmodic movement, she finally set herself free. She staggered back, she didn't look all that great. Irvine watched as her glazed eyes stared at him. He felt terrible, he had no idea she had seen that. Orien stood next to her master, but didn't attack Irvine, as if she knew what was best for Kai. Irvine saw and reacted before it had time to happen, he saw her legs weaken and give way as she passed out. He caught her halfway to the ground. "Oh Kai," he said and brushed her hair from her face. There was also evidence of her tears on her face. "I think somebody's had a little bit too much to drink," Irvine smiled. She was too much like him for comfort. He swept her up into his arms and carried her back to the inn, Orien following.  
  
Irvine looked out the small window in their room. The moonlight from the twin moons filled the room giving it a comfortable, yet depressive quality. He sighed and looked at Kai sleeping on his chest. He suddenly felt even worse. "Oh Kai, do I even have the right to hold you here against your will? Should I? At first it seemed best, but I can't keep you here, it wouldn't be right," he said, half to himself, half to the sleeping Kai. He figured she couldn't hear him, but he had to say something, he had to figure this out for himself as well. "How could I do something like this to you and expect you to want to stay?" he sighed again and sat in silence for a moment staring at the moonlight. Then, he decided, he'd have to leave her and let her go on her way if she wanted. He moved slightly to get up. Kai moaned, sounding almost in pain, as if she was crying in her sleep and said six simple words, "Irvine, don't leave me my love." He looked at her suddenly, but she was still asleep, clinging to his waist as if she heard everything he had said. He couldn't leave her then, he didn't have the heart to. He sighed and lay back down where he was. The last thing he remembered was watching the moonlight as he fell asleep.  
  
Kai moaned in slight pain as she sat up. Her head swam as her memories came flooding back to her. She knew what had happened and where she was. She stood and walked over to a chair in a dark corner of the room. She sat down and sighed. Again, she was torn. "What do I do?" I can't do this anymore," she said as she looked at the picturesque view of the Command Wolf outlined in silver moonlight. She looked at Irvine, still sleeping on the bed, the window casting its cruciform shadows upon him. "I can't put you through this anymore," Kai said. "But then, if I run, you'll follow me until the end of your days, then what will your life be worth?" Kai said and reached to her hip. She withdrew a shimmering silver dagger, the hilt carved in the respect of a dragon's head. Irvine had given it to her, the night he proposed to her, the only night she had ever seen him kneel before her in submission. He wasn't really the ring type of guy, just like Kai wasn't really the type for pretty dresses. Tears began to run down her face. She regarded the weapon carefully, contemplating the decision she was about to make. She then noticed something about it that she hadn't before. It was an inscription engraved into the blade. It read:  
  
"Forever yours Forever Mine Forever."  
  
She turned the blade over and looked at the back where another inscription was carved. It read:  
  
"My Dragon."  
  
Tears penetrated her eyes again, she had never seen it before and he had never told her about it and he probably had his reason for secrecy. She put the weapon back into its sheath and went back to him. It was useless to do what she had even thought of. She lay down next to him and cuddled up close. She could feel him move slightly and hoped that he was still asleep. "Forever yours, forever mine, forever...My Dragon," she heard him whisper. She looked up at him and saw that he was suddenly wide awake, looking at the twin moons of Zi. Tears still ran their course down her face. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. She sat up and looked into the regard of his deep brown eyes. She watched his eyes intently and their soft lips came together in a kiss that seemed to forgive and forget everything that had happened. Kai's tears stopped as he kissed her. Knowing that he was still true to her and her alone, she felt better than she had a few minutes ago when she had been planning to kill herself. It had been their first kiss in weeks. When they separated, Kai looked into his eyes and smiled. She hugged his neck and he held her, she didn't want to let him go. He held her close, for the first time in weeks, he had her again. He was able to hold her and she didn't resist him. He slowly slide his hand under her shirt and felt the scars left on her back from Raven's former organoid. He felt terrible that he hadn't been there. She ran her fingers through his hair and held his head to her shoulder, she didn't want him to let go. She fell asleep in his arms and he held her for the rest of the night.  
  
Chapter Four: Child of the Dragon  
  
"So what exactly did you do with the Dragan?" Irvine asked as they walked to where the Command Wolf and Shield Ligers waited. "Ow!" suddenly, they looked to Van. He fell backwards on the sand as if someone had pushed him over. "That answer your question?" Kai asked with a giggle. Irvine smiled and Kai sent an ear-piercing whistle to Orien. The Dragan appeared. Van sat in a daze in front of one of its massive claws. He had run into it. Kai held out her hand to him and helped him to his feet. "Careful Van, you never know where Orien's going to be," Kai said slyly. In truth, she had purposely had Orien walk in front of him, just for a laugh. Irvine knew Kai meant to do it, but said nothing, it was too entertaining. He got into his zoid and mobilized. Where they were going, no one could tell, but they were pretty much on their way back to Gygolos. On their long walk back to the capitol, Kai got to thinking. She thought about everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks and what had pretty much happened over the past few years of her life. It was when she went in before that that she had a problem with. The years with Raven and Prozan, leaving and staying anonymous all of the time. It was sunset before they made it to Gygolos and Kai went off on her own right when they got there, she needed to think more, understand what she was thinking about. Irvine ran some maintenance on the Command Wolf and Van and Fiona went to Zeke's final resting place. Orien still followed her master's wishes of staying with the Dragan. Kai roamed the empire's capitol aimlessly until nightfall when she finally went back to the palace to sleep.  
  
"You ok Kai? Where've you been?" Irvine asked. "Thinking," she said. That single word was enough to make him wonder, Kai would usually use a lot more words to show how she was feeling. She sat down on the bed and sighed heavily. Irvine looked at her, his gaze pressing for an answer. "What about?" he asked. "Life," she said and lay down. She looked at the high ceiling of the room, barely lit from the dim light emitting from the bedside lamp. "Oh really, one of those trip down memory lane things," Irvine smiled. "Guess you could call it that, but..." Kai held back for some reason unknown to even her. "But what?" "Well, if you must know..." Kai sat up, this was going to be a long story. He watched her intently, wanting to hear what she had to say, good or bad, he wanted to know mostly hoping it wasn't about him. "You know why Orien is so powerful when compared to Zeke, or even Shadow? She was programmed to be born one thousand years after the Death Saurer's first attack on the ancients. She waited after being born for another ten years watching the pod that I was in. When that day came, she released me. She took care of me until I was five, taught me how to take care of myself, and even my name," Kai said and pulled on a chain around her neck until a charm came to her hand. It was a crest of a dragon, carved by the ancients themselves. "This had my first initial on the back," she said turning it over to reveal a K etched on the flat surface. "Orien showed me the tablets that said that I was to be the protector of those that came after me. Why I was christened that I never knew, until now. The tablet told me to protect any of my race that survived and had been able to come back in some way, Fiona being one of them. Then, that day came...Orien and I were in the desert not far from the ruins just minding our own business, when she suddenly pulled me behind some rocks. Someone drove by in a jeep and found us. He was going to kill me and take Orien, but my organoid, programmed and obligated to protect me blocked every bullet that flew. He soon gave up and took me with him...that was Prozan," Kai was silent for a moment as she took a deep breath. She could feel Irvine's arm around her shoulders. Anger at Prozan welled up in her, but she had gotten her revenge, it was over for that. She spoke again, "I met Raven and we trained together, he tamed Shadow and we were sent to destroy some useless sleepers. We did what we were told and then Prozan came over our radios and told us to attack a military base. The first thought that went through my mind was the Death Saurer and the destruction it left in its wake. Death made me leave, Prozan just wanted to kill, he didn't want peace, it seemed evident to me and me alone. I ran and became a rogue for ten more years. I earned the name Dragon from Orien and my Redler, and that was pretty much the last thing that happened before I met you and the others," Kai said. She was so wrapped up in what she was saying that she hadn't even noticed the angry tears that ran down her face, Prozan stirred hostility in her that no one else was capable of stirring. She clenched her teeth to hold back the tears of her anger. Those five years under Prozan's authority had ruined her thought of herself. "Kai, you're not to blame," she gasped slightly as if he had read her mind. "Prozan was a jerk, you didn't know that when you were little. You were just a kid, he took care of you, you didn't know any better," his words of understanding calmed her more than anything could have at that moment. "And that's over now, he's gone, you have nothing else to worry about, that problem's taken care of," he added as he pulled her close. "Look atcha Kai, you didn't turn out that bad did ya?" Irvine asked with a smile. Kai smiled back, he had a point. "Guess not," she said. It was all she had a chance to say before he kissed her. It was a long kiss and she had barely realized they had begun already to undress each other. She pulled away and looked at Irvine. He looked back inquisitively and she smiled. She kissed him again and pulled off his bandana and eye patch. She kissed down his face to his neck and shoulder. He gently caressed her arms and back, the scars there still reminding him of that attack. But he didn't care anymore, and neither did Kai, there was nothing that could be done. She kissed his mouth again, using the kiss to guide him to the bed. She lie next to him and kissed along his throat and collar bone. She had just started to move to his chest when he spoke. "Come on Kai, give me a chance..." he whispered and she looked at him and smiled. He kissed her face and neck. She lay still as he kissed her and caressed her gently. She ran her hands along his sides. She could feel his smooth muscles flex as he moved to kiss her. She moved her hands to his head and ran her fingers through his hair that now fell loosely around his face. She kissed his forehead as he pressed fervent kisses on her throat. They didn't speak.  
  
Chapter Five: Liger vs. Wolf--Van and Irvine Fight to the Death  
  
"Irvine! Please teach me more!" Van pleaded. Irvine was getting sick and tired of teaching Van anything. "Van, I already told you what to do, what more do you want?" Irvine asked a little annoyed. "But explain it to me! I don't know what you mean!" he complained. Irvine began to walk off. "Hey I'm talkin to you!" Van said. Suddenly, Irvine heard the sound of running feet and he dodged a blow from Van just in time. "You wanna take lessons in fighting now?" Irvine said sarcastically as Van dashed by, hitting the ground with a thud after missing. "No you know what I'm talking about!" Van said and suddenly swung his legs around him with such force that they knocked Irvine to the ground. "All right Van! Fine I'll teach you, get in the Shield Liger!" Irvine said and stood. Van, in a fit of anger thinking his friend was betraying him for not teaching him, went to the Shield Liger. He knew by now what Irvine meant to teach him, but he was certain he would win. The Command Wolf leapt in front of the Shield Liger and began the fight with a shot from the rifle on its back.  
  
"Would ya look at that, I guess Irvine's gotten over Van's latest annoyance," Fiona said to Kai as she looked out the window. "Yeah I guess," Kai said. It looked as if they were having a practice battle because Shadow was standing right outside the inn, Orien beside him. They had left Gygolos that morning and were now in a small village near some ruins called Deraquin. Something wasn't right though, Kai could feel a sense of danger and hostility on the air. She watched as Van damaged the Command Wolf just as much as it damaged the Shield Liger. It was an awfully long practice battle. Just then, Shadow roared and disappeared in a flash of blue flame. Kai was instantly on her feet she suddenly realized that it wasn't just a practice battle. Fiona gasped and followed as she ran out of the inn. "Orien! Mobilize the Dragan, i've got a fight to stop!" Kai said and vaulted into the cockpit, her organoid had responded immediately. She took stealth off and ran to the battlefield. Just as the Command Wolf was about to deal the final blow, the Dragan appeared between them, roaring in his face. It turned and roared at Van as well. A screen popped up inside the Shield Liger and Kai's face came into view. "Van! What are you two doing! Why are you fighting him, and to the death too. I'm ashamed, I thought you were better than that," Kai scolded. Irvine smiled, she was on his side. The Dragan turned then to the Wolf and snarled. "And you!" Kai's voice was full of resentment. "I'm highly disappointed in you! I didn't think you'd use Shadow like Raven did. Do you know how dangerous that is? You may not have been able to stop him had it not been for me, and another thing, if you think you can even try to hurt Van, you'll deal with me too!" Kai yelled. Irvine's smiled turned to a scowl, apparently she wasn't on his side or Van's. She didn't really care what Irvine did to Van, but it sounded good in front of Fiona, but then again, she didn't know why she was trying to please Fiona either. Suddenly, the white Shield Liger walked up and Fiona started to scold Van for what he had done, Kai smirked, a job well done. She looked back to the Command Wolf, but it wasn't there, Irvine had walked it to the village. Kai suddenly felt bad that she had come down on him so hard.  
  
"Come on, you're not still mad at me are you?" Kai asked as she forced Irvine to look at her. He leaned up against the wall behind him, his arms crossed over his chest. "Talk would ya," she pleaded. He still wouldn't talk...it was time to act seductive. She sat on his lap and looked at him, he looked at her then back to the floor, he still didn't say anything. She turned his face to hers and kissed him. She pulled away, he didn't even kiss back. "Fine! Be that way! I can play that game too," Kai said, stood, and stormed off. Irvine stood up and walked outside to the Command Wolf. Van was there at the Shield Liger. Irvine sat on the paw of the Wolf and leaned up against the leg. He looked at the sky, the stars were coming into view. "She yell at you some more?" Van asked. "Hm? No, I gave her the silent treatment, and of course, she got mad at me," Irvine smiled, he knew she'd come around, but he had to get over it first. He knew he was being stubborn, but she deserved it. "And you're smiling? Fiona gave me the silent treatment and made me come out here, she's really mad," Van said disappointedly. "Get over it Van, she'll come around. If you play your cards right, she'll come back tonight," Irvine said. "How do I do that?" Van asked. "Charm. You've got to show her that you're sorry in the most sincere way possible," Irvine said. He wouldn't ever be caught submissing completely to Kai, he was giving Van his method to get Fiona back. Irvine had to do much differently to get Kai back, but at the same time hold his own. "Really?" Van asked. "Yeah, if I know Fiona, it'll make her fall apart within the first few minutes," Irvine said and put his hands behind his head and looked up at the stars. "I really can't see you doing this Irvine, are you telling me this to get me off your back?" Van asked. "Nope. Van you've got to realize, every woman is different, with Kai, what I just told you, it wouldn't work and I'd never hear the end of it. Kai and I have to yell it out, usually that's how it works," Irvine said. "Oh," Van answered. "Oh, by the way, about earlier--," "Forget it Van, its over, and I wouldn't have killed you anyway," Irvine said. "Yeah right," Van said under his breath. Irvine heard him, but didn't answer, there was already enough tension.  
  
Irvine walked into the room to find Kai in a chair by the window, arms crossed, a scowl hanging on her face. "You know if you sit with that facial expression long enough, it'll give ya wrinkles," Irvine said with a smile. She didn't answer. "Ok fine, don't take my advice, you'll be sorry," he shrugged. "So now you're talking to me?" Kai said angrily. "No, absolutely not, that's why we're communicating," he said. He knew he was about to start something, but he didn't really give a care. "Dammit Irvine! Why did you do that!" she jumped up and yelled. "Do what? Fight Van! He was getting on my nerves ok!" he yelled back.  
  
"Oh so that suddenly gives you the right to kill someone!" Kai threw the statement at him. He knew she was right, but didn't want to admit it. This led to them yelling back and forth for the next five minutes or so. Everything she said had a counter statement and everything he said had an equally degrading comeback. Kai suddenly felt like she couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to take him out. Irvine felt the same way, there seemed to be nothing else to do to get her to shut up. She lunged at him, but at the same time, he did to her. They met in the middle with a heart-stopping kiss. Kai's anger faded quicker than it had come and Irvine's left altogether. Kai felt his arms close tightly around her as his mouth pulled away from hers. "You know, you look really sexy when you're angry," he smiled. Kai smiled back sheepishly. "God, i've never seen you look so good," she smiled and kissed him again. She could feel herself being swept up into his arms. He didn't break the kiss either, she had to guess only one thing. She pulled away and let her head rest on his shoulder as he carried her down the empty hallway. Suddenly, as they were walking by a door they heard the voices of Van and Fiona. Fiona was laughing. "Wow," they could hear Van's muffled voice say in surprise. Irvine stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Kai, she looked at him. Both their faces turned to a look of disgust, then Irvine smiled impishly. "Should I?" he asked. Kai giggled, "You evil--...well go ahead," Kai said, she thought it would be funny. Irvine walked silently to the door, turned the knob slightly and the door creaked open a little, there was silence in the room. Then Irvine kicked the door wide open and ran, Kai still in his arms. Even down the hall they could hear Fiona scream and Van's shout of 'I'll protect you Fiona!' and the slamming of a door. He ran to their room and slammed the door shut on the way in. He dropped Kai on the bed and fell next to her, both of them laughing and breathless. Kai's side was sore and it felt like they had been laughing for ten minutes it hurt so badly. She rolled over to see Irvine had the same idea. He looked at her as he forced his laughter to fade. She leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. He pulled off his eye patch and bandana for her and she kissed his face. She ran her fingers through his loose hair. She could feel his hands moving down her body caressing her and taking care of her clothes, but she didn't care, she was focused on his face. She too soon resorted to the same method as he had. Everything was a blur to Kai, at least for the first couple minutes. She was aware of the passion he was stirring in her, and she knew he was feeling the same way. She let out a little moan of pleasure as he caressed her from shoulder to hip. She was still kissing his face, why she wanted to distract herself she really didn't know. "Kai," he whispered as her lips briefly left his. "I know," she said, she could tell he wanted more, and to true confession, she did too. She let him take her, and she let go.  
  
Chapter Six: Bandits and the Black Lightning  
  
When Irvine walked into the restaurant of the inn the next morning, he saw Van sitting at their table leaning up against the wall in his chair, feet propped up on the table, a satisfied smile on his face. Irvine walked over and sat down. He leaned against the wall and propped his feet up on the table. He put his hands on the back of his head and leaned back. He too had that same smile on his face. They were silent for a minute then Irvine looked to Van who seemed to be humming to himself. "Work for you?" Irvine asked. "Hm? Oh yeah," Van said with a smooth arrogance. "Me too Van, me too," Irvine said and leaned his head back up against the wall. He smiled, the kid finally learned. They sat in silence again for a few moments. "So where's Kai?" Van asked. "Shower I guess," Irvine answered. Suddenly, he was surprised by his feet being jerked off the table. "Hey!" He stared wide-eyed up at Kai. "Get you're feet off that table," she said with a smile. "We have to eat off of it ya know," she said and sat down. Fiona was following her example with Van. "No escaping the wrath of a female," Irvine sighed to himself. "I resent that," Kai said and crossed her arms over her chest. He smiled, he knew she had heard him. Suddenly, two men burst through the door of the inn. "Bandits! Bandits are attacking the village!" they yelled. Kai looked at Irvine and they both looked at Van and Fiona. They were instantly on their feet. They ran past the two that sounded the alarm and ran to the zoids. They found the Shield Ligers already down, the bandits fearing an attack from their pilots. They got in and mobilized. "Shadow!" Irvine called the black organoid and it obeyed. The wolf was ready for an attack. Kai called Orien to help her find her zoid, stealth was on and she couldn't see it. Orien could sense the core and she took Kai to her zoid. The Dragan roared as stealth was taken off. She was so fast however, that the bandits didn't have a chance to see what hit them. They were a pretty big band, about twenty, ten with Red Horns, the others with Command Wolves and Rev Raptors. Kai took flight. She had taken out two Rev Raptors in her first strike and was ready for more. Irvine was instantly overcome with Red Horns. The Wolves surrounded Van and Fiona knowing no organoid was on their side. "These are no regular bandits, they're too smart for that, isolating the zoids without organoids and taking them out at once," Kai said to herself. "Kai!" Irvine yelled. She figured he was calling her to help so she descended slightly. "Above you!" he yelled. She looked up in bewilderment. Just then, a black Redler slammed onto the back of the Dragan. It roared. It was too close to the ground to recover and crashed into the sand, momentarily down. Shadow was a highly skilled organoid, but with ten Red Horns surrounding him, even Raven wouldn't have had a chance with a Command Wolf. They surrounded him and fired shots. He had no way out and they were using the major weaponry on the backs of the Red Horns. "Kai!" Irvine yelled again, his system had frozen and he was a sitting duck under fire like that. Kai looked up painfully, "Come on Orien, get up," she managed to barely squeak out. The blow had knocked the air out of her and she was trying her best to breathe again. The Dragan staggered to its feet and shook off the force of the blow. She could see Van and Fiona battling their way out of the Command Wolves and Rev Raptors, but they wouldn't get to him in time. She was hit suddenly, by a few shots in the side and she remembered the black Redler. She vaulted into the air and used pulse lasers to attempt to bring it down, but it dodged every shot. "Gosh they're good," Kai told Orien. Her organoid growled in agreement. "But I can't deal with them right now," Kai said and descended upon the Red Horns, her wings glowing with the blades that were so lethal in this particular dive attack. She took out all the guns that were taking Irvine's Command Wolf down. They ran off in fear of the force fighting and retreated as she landed in front of the wolf and let her foot locks fall. She began to charge up the one charged particle cannon in the mouth, but they didn't seem scared enough as they stood her off. "All right then, how's this?" she said and the two battle arms flung forward, the charged particles coming in them. The bandits fidgeted a little, but still stood their ground, hoping to be able to dodge the three beams. "Ok, still not scared enough, try this on for size," Kai said and her wings stretched to their full length. The blades at the wrist flew forward and began to glow as the charged particle cannons charged. The bandits had seen enough and they took off running. The Redler made one last dive, but missed. Kai aimed at it and let all five go. She missed, but the Redler didn't want to stay to see more. "That's it...Fear the Five," she said with a satisfied smile. Suddenly, she remembered Irvine and the Command Wolf. All of the weapons she had used went back to their places and she turned around. The Command Wolf rested in a heap of twisted, smoldering metal. She gasped at the sight and saw Shadow standing near the wreckage. She jumped out of the Dragan and ran to Shadow asking where Irvine was. Shadow growled, but didn't move, he just stared at the Command Wolf. "Shadow please!" Kai pleaded. "Kai, he's not in here!" Van yelled from the broken cockpit. "He must be inside Shadow," Fiona said trotting up. "Shadow let him go," Kai said. Shadow looked at her and growled. Kai could hear Orien walk up next to her and growl back. Orien and Shadow growled back and forth for a few seconds then Orien turned to Kai. She snarled and before Kai could think twice, her organoid's metallic body flew open and cables pulled her inside. Orien and Shadow looked at Van and Fiona in silence. Suddenly, Orien's body came open again, this time releasing Kai. "What was that for you big hunka...junk," Kai's voice faded as Orien's communication reached her brain. "Oh." "What is it Kai, is he all right, did Orien tell you?" Fiona asked. "Yes, she told me. She told me that Shadow would let him go, but he's apparently hurt so badly that if he were released, he'd die within a few minutes. I think Shadow can hold him though until we can get him to a hospital," Kai said and climbed into the cockpit of the Dragan. "Orien, fly with Shadow, make sure no harm comes to him. Go to Gygolos and get Rudolph and Dr. D's help," Kai commanded. Orien obeyed and her and Shadow flew off.  
  
"Irvine help me!" Kai screamed. She was bound and in Prozan's possession. Irvine looked on not knowing what to do. Raven stood near Prozan, Shadow at his side. Irvine looked back, the Command Wolf was in a heap of rubble, Orien stricken in death. "Irvine please! Don't let them hurt me!" Kai yelled. Irvine opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. He seemed to be glued to where he was standing. Kai disappeared and Prozan laughed victoriously. "Guess you're mine now," Raven sneered. Irvine looked up to see the ominous form of the Dragan above him, Raven above its control. Shadow melded with the powerful zoid. "Start running, slime," Raven sneered and the Dragan roared. Irvine gasped and turned to run. As he ran, he found it slower and more difficult with each step. Kai's voice echoed through his head, crying for help. He ran for sake of his life, the Dragan barely behind him. His pace was in slow motion and he couldn't go any faster, his legs ran wildly beneath him, but to no avail. Suddenly, Kai was before him again. "I'm sorry, you have to save yourself now, its over!" Kai cried and disappeared again, her voice lingering on the air. "Irvine!" "Irvine. Irvine wake up," Kai said gently as she shook him slightly. He bolted upright. "Kai!" his eyes were clenched shut in fear of what might meet him on this side. "Irvine! It's ok I'm right here!" Kai yelled hoping that he could hear her through his delirium. "Irvine, relax, it ok," she said, her voice softened as she pushed him back down. She brushed his hair from his closed eyes. He whimpered in both pain and fear, his face covered in a cold sweat. "Open your eyes," Kai said gently as her hand rested on his cheek. He slowly, fearfully opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and all he could see was the gold of Kai's hair and the radiance of her tanned skin. He blinked to focus and saw her clearly, her eyes, her skin, her hair. He was relieved, it had just been a dream. "Kai," he murmured and clenched his teeth as a sharp pain shot through his head. "It's ok, I'm here, what's wrong?" she asked hoping he could tell her the dream. She knew he had been dreaming from his outburst. Irvine just sighed and looked at her. "What happened?" he asked. He had forgotten everything from the time the Red Horns surrounded him on. "You were attacked by all those Red Horns..." Kai contemplated telling him what had happened to the wolf, but it would make him feel even worse. She couldn't leave him in the dark though. "And...The Wolf...was destroyed." Irvine's face went pale, his Command Wolf was out? It couldn't be true, but why would Kai lie about something like that? He was silenced in deep thought, the wolf was gone... "But...Dr. D has something for you if you can get over it," Kai said. Irvine sat in silence for a moment then spoke. "Speak, I'm listening," he said. "Well, there's a zoid undergoing testing and development, called the Lightning Saix. Its core is fairly simple, and Dr. D told me that Orien has the ability to transfer data from the Saix into the core of the Wolf, then we can switch out the cores. In a sense, it would be the Command Wolf, but in a different form," Kai said. "Why can't we just bring back the Command Wolf?" Irvine asked. "Because its battle potential would be highly decreased, whereas, if we made it the Lightning Saix, the battle capabilities would be doubled. You can think about it, and tell us later, I know it's hard, but it may be the only choice you have," Kai said as she leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. Irvine thought about it, he already missed his Command Wolf which had been his only companion for years, but he had to protect himself and Kai and he couldn't do that with a zoid that would only ever reach half its full potential. He was decided, it was the Saix, after all, it would be the same core, so literally the same zoid, just a different form. He sighed, it was all he could do. Kai watched the intent look of thought on his face, she could tell it was a hard decision. "Or you could always get some sleep and tell us in the morning," Kai said with a sweet smile. He smiled back, how could he sleep with this on his mind? "I want to see this Lightning Saix," Irvine said. "So you're going to take it?" Kai asked. "What type is it?" he asked. "Cheetah type, capable of very high speeds, possibly faster than the Dragan...if that's possible," Kai said with a slight arrogance. "Really? Well, tell them to go ahead with it, I can't function with a zoid at half its capabilities," Irvine said. "Ok, I'll tell them," Kai said and stood. She stretched, she had obviously been watching him for awhile. She walked out and met Orien outside the door. "Go ahead with it Orien," Kai said and Orien walked the opposite way down the hall. She met Shadow on her way to the hanger and he walked with her. "So what was his decision?" Dr. D asked as Kai walked into the hanger. He was looking over the wreckage of the Wolf. The Dragan stood next to it, seemingly protective, yet unscathed by the earlier battle. The Command Wolf had drawn its last breath. Kai sighed, she knew Irvine was upset and he wasn't showing it, but what could she do? "He said to go ahead with it, I sent Orien to get the Saix data," Kai said. "Smart choice then, I'm afraid this wolf probably wouldn't even make a quarter of its previous capabilities if we tried to revive it," Dr. D stated. "How's he taking it?" "He's all right I guess, but he seems to be upset but not talking about it, I'm not exactly sure whether or not that's a good thing or a bad thing," Kai sighed. She looked at the wolf and Orien walked in. She fused with the stricken wolf to transfer the data and the process began. The Command Wolf was no more, but now, the black Lightning.  
  
Chapter Seven: Revelation of a Hidden Danger  
  
"Gosh that things fast!" Kai exclaimed as the black zoid streaked across the horizon. Irvine was well enough to test it out and was doing rather well. "Hey Kai, feelin lucky?" Irvine asked over the radio as she watched from the Dragan. "Enough, do you really think you can beat me, you've got to be kidding," Kai flaunted the power of her zoid. "Kai, put your money where your mouth is and race him, what have you got to lose other than you're pride?" Dr. D laughed. "Shut up and set up the course," Kai growled, clearly annoyed. The Saix turned and ran to stop next to the Dragan. "Race course set up. It's ten miles long and should only take a few minutes to complete at your speeds," Dr. D said. "Good luck Kai," Irvine said. "Good luck? You're the one that's gonna need it," Kai said arrogantly. "And remember Kai, the minute you use flight or stealth, your disqualified," Dr. D said. "Yeah yeah, let's get on with it," Kai pushed for the start. Irvine smiled, it was just like her. "And ready, set, go!" Dr. D yelled and the Dragan and Saix were off. Kai initialized her boosters sending the Dragan ahead, but the Saix soon caught up and was running nose to nose with her. "What!" Kai exclaimed and pushed the Dragan into a faster run. The Saix fell back a little, but suddenly, two streams of blue fused with the racing zoids. Shadow and Orien had decided to race. Shadow drove on ahead of her. "Oh no you don't," Kai growled and went all out, even initializing the rockets that held her in place during charged particle attacks. The Saix was nose to nose with her and the finish line was in view. "Let's do this Orien, don't let him beat us!" Kai exclaimed. Orien tapped straight into the core of the Dragan and it pulled out in front. They crossed the finish line soon after.  
  
"What! No way!" Kai cried as she stared at the photo of their finish.  
  
"Guess what Kai...You lost," Irvine smiled. He stood behind her, his arms across his chest with a sly grin. "How'd you do it?" Kai asked sternly. "I jumped," he said. "A jump! How could a jump bring you that far out in front of me!" Kai complained. "Easy...there was a little incline before the finish and I used it," Irvine smiled. "Crap," she hissed and walked off in disappointment. Dr. D laughed as he looked at the photo, the Saix barely a nose ahead of the Dragan. "Looks like the Saix is faster than the Dragan," Irvine said. "I wouldn't be so sure," Dr. D said. "What?" "You jumped, it doesn't really mean anything, the Saix is just as fast as the Dragan," Dr. D said. "Pff," Irvine was convinced that his zoid was faster.  
  
Kai walked the Dragan aimlessly scouting the area for bandits. They had come to a Guardian Force base and she was scanning for the Redler or any trace of the bandits. She was on the warpath and she wanted them to know it. "Got anything Orien?" she asked. Her organoid growled in response, nothing. She decided then to go out further to see what she could see. She walked along the river lined with sparse trees and looked for signs of anything that might give their foes away. She still saw nothing and decided to walk back. She sighed and turned her zoid back toward the base. "Gosh it's hot in here," Kai complained and Orien growled in agreement. She looked at the river rushing beside her. It was going against her path. It sparkled brightly in the desert sun. She suddenly felt herself become really thirsty. She stopped the Dragan and jumped out. Orien landed next to her and they walked to the river. She knelt down and refilled her canteen. Orien growled as she looked from left to right. Kai stood and gulped down the fresh water. "Gee I really needed that," she said as she wiped stray water from her lips. Orien growled deep within her throat and looked to the sky. A spec flew over them, unnoticed by Kai. It flew by and didn't come back. Soon Kai was ready to leave and Orien followed. She could see the base coming into view, but also saw a black figure lying by the river. "Hm, I wonder," she grinned. When she stopped the Dragan she could see that the figure was the Lightning Saix, and where it was, Irvine was bound to be. She drug her arm across her forehead, wiping away the sweat that accumulated there. She sighed, it was so hot. She walked around the to the side of the Saix that cast a shadow. She stopped dead in her tracks and her jaw fell open. It was Irvine. He was working on the Saix. He didn't know she was there and was cursing over a bolt he was trying to get turned. Kai took a step forward. He had no shirt on and the sweat from the scorching sun ran down his back, glistening on his smooth muscles. Kai just about fainted when she saw him. Her eyes ran up and down his body watching him work. Her breath caught in her throat as he turned and saw her. "Find anything?" he asked as if he didn't even notice how she was eyeing him. "Uh uh," she said stupidly, she was dumbstruck. "What?" he smiled as he leaned up against the Saix. She couldn't tear her gaze away. "I want," she said still staring at him. He knew what she was drooling over, but he had to prolong the torture, it was just too funny. Her eyes followed him as he walked back and forth tantalizing her even further. She walked over to where he had been working. "Later, at least, not until I get this bolt moved," he said. She walked to the lever and took it with one hand. She barely pushed down and loosened the bolt. She turned around to him. "Now," she pleaded. He smiled. "You win..." he said and held his arms out to her. She rushed to him and threw her arms around his waist as she rubbed her face against his chest. He was sweaty, but she didn't really give a damn, it was all the better. He smiled and tilted her face to his and kissed her. She kissed him passionately, she had finally gotten what she wanted. Her hands glided over his smooth muscles and she shivered with delight. She pulled her mouth away briefly, "Mm sexy," she murmured with a smile and pressed kisses to his throat. She could feel the vibration of his laugh beneath her lips as she kissed him. She reluctantly stopped as he switched their positions. She moaned with pleasure as he kissed her neck and throat. She smiled, she couldn't possibly want more than this. "Gosh its hot out here," she said even though she had noticed that the wind began to blow a cooling breeze. "Is this a bad thing?" Irvine asked as he kissed her neck again. "Nope," she said and let him kiss her. She could hear Orien growl slightly then snarl. She opened one eye and glanced at her organoid who was staring up at the sky. She looked to the sky to see a black spec flying over them, and the reminder of her previous duty clawed at her. She sighed in disappointment and gently pushed him away. "I have work to do," she said. He nodded, he had to get back to the Saix as well. She kissed him one last time and walked off. She could feel Orien's tension as she walked by and knew she needed to investigate the flying spec. She got into the Dragan and jumped over the Lightning Saix, taking immediate flight. Irvine watched as her zoid dwindled into the distance. Then, he went back to work. Orien flew next to the Dragan as they followed something unknown to them on the radar. She didn't fly too fast because it could be leading her somewhere. It was in fact...right where she wanted to go, but would regret ever being there. She landed as the spec descended into a hill. "Must be their base," Kai said realizing suddenly that what she had been following had been an organoid. She walked cautiously to the hill and looked around. She saw nothing, but was suddenly struck by something. Orien was caught off guard and the Dragan was rendered motionless. Kai jumped out of the Dragan, she had to get out of there. She was surrounded by a fleet of Hel Digunners. She began to run, Orien behind her, but gunshots were fired at her. Orien blocked some, but running made things difficult. She felt a sharp pain race up her right leg and she stumbled to the ground with a cry of pain. She scrambled for her gun, but was forced to the ground by someone. Her arms were yanked behind her and she was bound. Her leg was on fire, she knew she had been shot and suddenly wondered why she had left the Dragan anyway. Orien roared in frustration as other people bound her with nets and ropes, she was only trying to protect Kai. She winced in pain as she was forced to stand and shoved to a passage at the foot of the hill. She whimpered slightly from the pain in her leg, but kept on walking as she was being prodded with the barrel of a gun in the small of her back. She struggled, but to no avail and fighting was no use, she wouldn't have time to run, not with her leg in the condition it was.  
  
"Let me go!" She yelled as she was thrown to the floor of the dark chamber. She fell to her knees, she could feel the blood seep from her wound and it made her hurt worse. She felt like she wanted to cry from pain and fear, but she couldn't, she could barely speak. She heard footsteps and saw someone walk in front of her and stop. She lifted her head slowly and cautiously to see a woman standing in front of her. "Good work men, this is the one," she said with an evil smirk. "What do you want me for!" Kai managed to squeak. "Pretty pathetic for one trained with Raven," the woman said. "Who are you?" Kai demanded an answer as she stared up at the woman. She snapped her fingers and Kai heard the sound of an organoid enter the chamber. It was a deep purple color, like pure amethyst. The same color as the woman's hair and eyes. Kai could hear Orien struggle to free her and kill whoever she could. "Let me explain something to you, Dragon I believe is your name. I am Akirae, and this is my organoid Kairo, he's very loyal to my wishes and will kill you if you try anything," Akirae sneered. "As if I can even move!" Kai exclaimed. Suddenly, she fell to her side as a blow reached her. Kairo had hit her for disrespect to his master. Kai whimpered in pain. "All I want from you is that Dragan of yours...oh yes, and my revenge. You killed my father and therefore I will kill you, but not today, I want my prey to dangle," Akirae said with an evil arrogance. "Remember that Redler that knocked you out of the sky the other day? Well guess what, that was me and no I don't pilot the Redler, I pilot anything that seems to fit my mission, so watch your back. I'm letting you go now," Akirae said and Kai gasped in surprise. She lay still on the cold floor as Akirae leaned down to whisper in her ear. "And you can't hide, not even in stealth, so don't even try...oh yes, and I will be there for you, but you'll have no warning," she said and stood back up. "And, by the way, you can run, set up a defense, whatever you want to stop me, but guess what, it's not possible," she added. "You evil bitch," Kai growled and suddenly felt herself not able to breathe. Kairo had struck her again, but this time knocking the wind out of her. The guards drug her outside and threw her and her organoid at the feet of the Dragan. Kai's leg felt paralyzed as she drug herself across the burning sand to untie Orien. After she did Orien stood and roared at the hill that was the bandit's lair. She heard the sound of many mobilizing zoids and knew she would never find them here again. She laid back on her back, unable to move from the pain in her leg and side, the organoid had done more damage than she thought. Orien looked at the Dragan then back to Kai, she had to get them both back somehow. She roared and fused with the Dragan and carefully took Kai in its massive jaws.  
  
Chapter Eight: Akirae--Descendent of a Killer  
  
It was night when Orien arrived back at the base. She looked for Irvine or Shadow, but finding them nowhere went into the hanger and parked next to the Lightning Saix. "Looks like Kai's back," Dr. D said taking a sip of tea. "Bout time," Irvine said as he looked out the window overlooking the hanger. "Huh?" he said when he noticed the Dragan lower its head and Kai not jumping out. They could feel the ground rumble beneath them as Orien growled for help. Irvine got the message and ran down to the Dragan. Orien left the Dragan and went to the head and motioned for Irvine to come to her. He and Dr. D walked up to her. She moved out of the way to reveal Kai's stricken body, covered in blood and sand lying in the Dragan's mouth. Dr. D gasped. "Kai!" Irvine exclaimed and rushed to her. He felt for breath, but it was short and shallow. He carefully pulled her out of the Dragan and followed Dr. D to a room where she could be looked over. When they got there, Irvine laid her down on the bed and tried his best to wake her. "Gramps we gotta do something," Irvine said slightly frantic. "I know I'm working on it be patient," Dr. D said as calmly as if Kai wasn't hurt as badly as she was. Irvine looked at her, tears clung to her eyelashes and she was covered in sand, sweat, and blood. She was a terrible sight to lay eyes on, but he knew what lay underneath all that grit and grime and was desperate to find it again.  
  
Kai moaned sleepily as she awoke. The pain in her leg came to her, but it was nowhere near as severe as before. Her side still hurt too, but not as badly. She lifted her head from the pillow slightly and looked around. She was in bed, but last thing she had remembered, she was lying in the desert in front of the Dragan. She lay her head back down. She was lying on her stomach and didn't dare move for fear her pain would be worse. She closed her eyes and groaned as she felt pressure on her bare shoulders. She was afraid that whoever was with her was going to hurt her, but that thought left her as she felt the pressure turn into a gentle massage. She could feel her hair being pulled back from her neck and a kiss left there. She smiled weakly, it was Irvine. She kept her eyes closed as she focused on the warmth of his hands on her back. She knew now that she was safe. Through the thin cloth of the tank top she was wearing she could feel him put light pressure on her injured side. She pulled away and hissed in pain.  
  
"It's ok, I'm not gonna hurtcha," he said quietly and gently rubbed that spot to ease her pain. Dr. D had told him to do that if she woke up to find out if her ribs were broken or not. Fortunately, she was just severely bruised. She relaxed under his touch and sighed as he continued rubbing her aching back. She also noticed that surprisingly, she was clean. She decided that she didn't really want to know how that happened and slipped back into the reverie Irvine had seduced her to. She knew Orien was all right, especially if she was here, she had to get here somehow. She soon fell asleep again under his gentle caress and quiet words of comfort. She slept lightly though because about an hour later she could feel him lie down next to her and lay his arm across her shoulders. She felt safer with him now than she ever had before. She knew she was about to go into a state of paranoia from the words of Akirae, but for some reason didn't care.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Irvine asked as he handed Kai a steaming cup of coffee. "Better, thanks to you and D," Kai said as she took a sip of the steaming beverage. The bandage on her leg had been changed and she was sitting up leaning against the wall behind her. She shivered slightly and pulled the blanket that was around her shoulders tighter. Irvine saw this and involuntarily went to her and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're ok," he said. "Speaking of which, who did this to you? And Why?" he asked. "Akirae," Kai said. Her gaze turned to the same one she ever got when she was talking about Prozan or Raven. "Akirae?" Irvine asked. "Those bandits, she's their leader and there's more of them. They're after us, we can't hide and they'll break through any defense we set up. We can only run, we can't hide," Kai said. Irvine could see the pain in her eyes as she remembered that encounter and the pain she suffered because of it. He carefully pulled her closer to give her a better sense of security. It would be weeks before she'd fully recover, and Orien was weak from the electromagnetic nets and ropes that they had bound her with. She was resting in the corner of the room opposite Kai and Irvine. Shadow sitting protectively near her. Kai looked to her left out the window that showed the zoid hanger and saw the Dragan and Saix standing next to each other. She sighed and relaxed into Irvine's warm embrace. She lay against him and watched her organoid as she slept. "She also has an organoid, an amethyst organoid called Kairo, he's the one that did this to me," Kai said. "You mouth off to her?" Irvine asked. "No...duh," she said. "I called her an evil bitch, what did you expect me to do?" Kai asked as if she was innocent. Irvine smiled, no Kai didn't deserve what happened to her, but even she knew that she had made it worse. "You've got to learn to keep your mouth shut," Irvine said. "Really, like that's gonna happen," Kai rolled her eyes, that was hopeless. Irvine kissed her forehead again. "I love you Kai," his statement was rather spontaneous, but she wasn't complaining. She took another sip of her coffee and they sat in silence.  
  
"All systems are in working order and there doesn't seem to be any problems," Kai said as she pressed the button to take the Dragan off stealth. It appeared and Orien left its core. It had been a week since her initial encounter with Akirae and she was feeling much better. The Dragan growled as she opened the cockpit. Irvine held his hand out to her to help her out. It may have been a week, but she was in no condition to be jumping from the Dragan. He steadied her as she felt the weakness in her leg take over. "Felt good to get in there again," she said and laid a hand on Orien's metallic neck. She could feel the vibration of her organoid's growl under her hand. She suddenly began thinking about Akirae and what she had said about Kai killing her father. She had killed many men in the past few years, who was she talking about? "Kai, you didn't seem to find any problems with speed did you?" Dr. D asked. "No not really, I mean it was a little sluggish, but that's probably because it hasn't been run in a week," Kai said and looked up at the head of her zoid. "Well, in any case, for your own safety, we're switching you two to a base near the ocean to get you away from these bandits," Dr. D said as he filled out a document on a clipboard. "Why?" Kai asked. "We need to get both the Dragan and the Lightning Saix to a stronger base, so that you have a greater defense if what you said about Akirae is true," he said. "I'm not opposed to it if it means we can leave this place, I'm tired of looking at the same rooms and hallways," Irvine said. Kai was too...they were travelers, neither liked to stay in the same place longer than a few days.  
  
"Come on old man, why did you have to ride with me?" Irvine asked in annoyance. "I mean, Kai's the one with two seats in the zoid," he added in frustration. "I'm just trying to see what my creation is capable of if you don't mind," Dr. D scoffed. "Errr, he's worse than Van," Irvine said under his breath. Speaking of Van, he and Fiona followed in the Shield Ligers. Orien and Shadow flew side by side above their master's zoids. Irvine was becoming very annoyed with Dr. D, after all, both Van, Fiona and Kai had back seats, he just happened to be the only one that didn't. Soon the base came into view. The sun sparkled and danced on the ocean behind it. They were only half a mile away. Kai looked at the base, it seemed safe enough, but a feeling came to her, a dangerous feeling. Nothing was out of place, but she felt like Prozan was there, staring down at her and the others, as if he was still alive. She looked to her left and right and to her scanners, there was nothing. "I never thought I'd say it, but something's not right Orien," Kai said and her organoid growled in agreement, she felt it too. Suddenly, out of nowhere, it hit her, like a shot in the dark. The feeling that she got, the feeling of Prozan watching her, the fact that she killed Akirae's father, it all made sense. Akirae was Prozan's daughter! 


End file.
